Trip to italy vongola's style (French)
by Marichat98
Summary: Voyage en Italie vongola's style avec un OC comme personnages principaux.
1. Tenshi Tsubasa

Nom : Tenshi (Nom) Tsubasa (Prénom)

Age : 17 ans

Anniversaire : 22 octobre

Apparence : Cheveux court argenté gris, yeux bleu foncé avec une touche de bleu pâle vers le bas, porte toujours un foulard rouge qu'il à la mauvaise habitude de remonter tout le temps pour ne pas qu'ont puissent bien voir son visage.

Vêtement :

À l'école : L'uniforme, sont foulard rouge et un gros pull bleu.

À l'extérieur : Une chemise blanche ou grise selon ses gout personnel du jour, un pull bleu, des pantalons noir ou gris d'ou pendant une chaîne, des bottes noire arrivant au dessus de la chevilles, un collier avec un flocon de neige et une bague blanche avec des flocons de neige peinturer sur les coter.

Flamme : Flamme des neiges (Extrêmement rare)

Secret : Il possède une flamme extrêmement rare, la flamme des neiges. Il a un tatouage représentent des ailes dans le milieux du dos. Quand il était jeune il a participé à plusieurs concours de piano, mais fini par arrêter pour se concentrer sur ses étude, depuis il est oublié de presque tout le monde. Il possède une boite d'arme qui habite un léopard des neiges nommer Snow, Snow est charger de garder toute les armes que Tsubasa utilise en combat, entre autre Senbon, Katana, pistolet, etc. Il est un hackers mondialement connue sous le nom 'The Falcon'.

Occupation : Étudiant

Il aime : La neige, l'hivers, Snow, les enfants, les sucreries, les animaux, cuisiner et dormir.

Il déteste : L'été, avoir chaud, les hypocrites, ceux qui se croix meilleurs que tout le monde et les champignons.

Couleurs favorite : Blanc, bleu et noir.

C'est hobbie : Lire, dormir, le piano et cuisiner.

Préférence sexuelle : Aime les hommes.

Tsubasa à toujours voulue devenir l'ami de Tsuna et ses gardiens, mais timide na jamais osé lui parler pour dire plus que 'bonjour' et 'bonne fin de journée'. Il aimerais vraiment pouvoir devenir leurs amis et faire partie de leurs clique, mais comment quand il est extrêmement timide ? Il se pourrait bien qu'il est sa chance le jour ou un adulte avec un Fedora entre dans la classe pour leurs annoncer qu'il vont passer un certain temps en Italie pour voyage scolaire.

Tsubasa deviendra t'il l'ami de Tsuna et ses gardiens ou alors restera t'il dans l'ombre et oublier de tous ?


	2. Italie ?

Un jeune garçons de 17 ans regardais le professeur 'd'élite' avec une ennuie évidente, mais le professeur et les autres élèves ne pouvais rien voir depuis le visage de se jeune homme, pourquoi me demanderait-vous ? Parce qu'il porte un foulard cachant une bonne partie de son visage, personne ne sais se qu'il se cache dessous se foulard puisque le jeune garçons ne l'avais pas enlever ne serais-ce qu'une minute, même pour manger, il le regarder un moment pour détourner le regard aient été distrais par quelque chose et dès qu'il remettais leurs attentions sur lui, il avait déjà terminer, sérieux comment il fait sa ?

Mais passons on sens fou de tout sa, le point de tout cela ses qu'il s'ennuie, oui il n'écoutais pas en cours, oui il séchais très souvent, mais il savais déjà tout se que se fameux 'élite' leurs apprenais, en plus qui voudrais écoutais cet escrocs. Et oui vous avez bien lue, il s'avais qu'il n'était rien de se qu'il ne disais et se depuis le tout premier cours.

Vous devais maintenant vous demander de qui je parle, et bien je parle de Tenshi Tsubasa appeler Tsubasa par ses connaissance ou alors comme alias 'The Falcon'. Et oui, Tsubasa est 'The Falcon', le fameux hacker connue de tous pour être le meilleur dans son domaine.

Mais notre jeune Tsubasa est loin d'être le seul qui s'ennuie, si nous regardons un peux plus dans la salle nous pouvons immédiatement remarquer le jeune garçons au cheveux défiant la graviter, qu'importe comment on le regarde il fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir, sans oublier tout ses amis, la pluie se cachais avec son livre et dormais sans aucune retenue, la tempête faisait de drôle de symbole sur son cahier et murmurais des choses incompréhensible, le soleil n'était pas dans leurs classe, tout comme le nuages d'ailleurs, une des deux brumes (Chrome) faisait de sont mieux pour ne pas s'endormir, la foudre n'était pas dans leurs classe et la deuxième partie de la brume était occuper à effrayer plusieurs familles de Yakuza et l'auteur veux garder sa capacité mental nous alors donc l'ignorer.

Il pensais tous (Du moins ceux qui ne dorme pas et sont présent) finir par mourir d'ennuie quand leurs sauveur arriva enfin, du moins le sauveurs au yeux de la plupart, mais pour Tsuna s'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemars et il le sentie venir dès qu'il pus sentir son hyper intuition prendre vie comme jamais auparavant, quelque chose allais se passer s'était obliger.

Pendant tout se temps Tsubasa était occuper à regarder les différentes réactions des gardiens, pour dire vrai, il avait toujours voulue faire partie de la bande d'amis, mais malheureusement depuis toujours il est extrêmement timide et n'osais pas les approchais.

Jusqu'à se que le cauchemars de Tsuna lui apporte la parfaite occasion de pouvoir lui parler, ne serais-ce qu'un peux.

Nezu était trop obliger à dire son monologue habituelle pour remarquer les différentes réactions de ses élèves (Yuki : Stupide prof ! Tsubasa : Se n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'insultés Yuki. Yuki : Ah, arrête de gâcher mon plaisir Tsubasa, il le mérite et tu peux pas le nier. Tsubasa : Je sais bien, mais sa reste que se n'est pas très gentils. Yuki : Et toi tu est trop gentils, sois un peux plus dure avec les autres !) du moins jusqu'à se qu'il n'entende un tock à la porte, insulter de se faire interrompre dans son 'cours' il se préparais à crier sur la 'pauvre' personne qui avais oser l'interrompre de la sorte, quand t'à Tsubasa il pitié la personne qui était de l'autre coter de la porte, après tout, toute cette bave qui sort de sa bouche quand il crie pourrait remplir une baignoire sans problème et il en resterais surement un verre ou deux, qu'elle malchance, nous prierons pour toi, au très chère malchanceux.

Ouvrant la porte ricanant d'avance en pensant pouvoir crier sur l'idiot de l'autre coter, alors que Tsubasa de son coter pouvais à peine se retenir de rire, il s'avais très bien qui était de l'autre coter, après tout étant un hacker demandais de tous, tu doit faire attention à t'est environ pour ne pas te faire kidnapper ou pire tuer, surtout dans se monde cruel qu'est le monde de la mafia, alors avec les années Tsubasa a acquis un sens de la perception et de l'analyse presque révolutionnaire.

veuillent Nezu ouvrir la porte il se retient du mieux qu'il était possible, explosant presque en voyant la tête de Nezu une fois la porte ouvert, je veut dire imaginer le avec les yeux sortant presque de la tête, la bouche touchant presque le sol, les cheveux dans tous les sens, les épaules tellement abaisser que les bras touche presque le sol, le costume gris qu'il porte glissant légèrement de son épaules et les jambes comme une grenouilles (Yuki : je ne me rappelle plus si Nezu porte des lunettes ou non, en tous cas, s'il en porte imaginer les placer n'importe comment.", n'importe qui rirait, mais bon passons et revenons sur notre sujet principal, vous voulez bien ?

Nezu décide donc d'ouvrir la porte et vois avec horreur que la personne était le directeur...accompagner d'un adulte portant un fedora avec un sourire cruel dessiner sur le visage, il ne manquerais plus que l'ombre placer au bon endroit et les yeux qui luisent pour lui donner l'allure d'un démon, tient qu'en on parle d'un ombre et d'une lueur dans les yeux, il apparaissent apparemment, je devrait en prendre note.

Bon revenons à nos mouton, ou en étions nous ? Ah oui, nous en étions au moment ou Nezu allez perdre connaissance ! Non plus sérieusement nous étions rendue au moment ou Nezu vois le directeur et sont cerveau (Tsubasa : Il a un cerveau ? Yuki : J'sais pas, s'était juste la phrase qui sonnais le mieux à mon gout.) qui avais fait un arrêt soudain, revenant à ses esprit il laisse entrez les deux hommes, Tsubasa pus voir le regard que lui lançais Reborn, il devait surement se demander qui j'était (Yuki : Je vais souvent faire des transitions entre les points de vue, sans forcement les annoncer, désoler mais sa rend les choses plus faciles pour moi.), après tout pour une certaine raison, les gens mon toujours oublier très facilement, je n'est jamais compris pourquoi, mais pour une certaine raison depuis peux, on me remarque plus qu'avant et on ne m'oublie plus aussi facilement, bizarre.

Enfin passons les deux hommes se dirige vers l'avant de la classe pour déposer la bombe sur Tsuna et ses gardiens.

Directeur : Bonjours Nezu-Sensei, je venais pour dire une bonne nouvelle au groupe.

Nezu : Une bonne nouvelle ?

Directeur : Chère élèves, voici Reborn, il est ici pour vous dire une nouvelle qui devrait vous plaire.

Bien sûr Tsubasa la connaissais déjà cette nouvelle, à qui croyais t'il parlais, il est le meilleur dans son domaine et il y a une raison à cela, sa place, il la mériter, avec sa sueur et sons sang, il a tout fait pour attendre se tire, il n'aller tout de même pas ignorer les pépites comme celle-ci et oui, il s'avais déjà se qui allais sortir de la bouche de l'ex-arcobaleno et du meilleur hitman au monde.

Reborn : Un bon amis à moi a décider de contribuer pour votre classe et a dépenser une certaine somme pour votre voyage scolaire, v-

Élèves inutile : À qu'elle endroit allons nous nous rendre ?

Reborn était furieux, cette asticot avais osés l'interrompre, il aurais adorer pouvoir le torturer pour cette affront, mais continua simplement en le dévisageant de regard. Quand a Tsubasa il regarda l'élève et secoua la tête dessus, après tout on pouvais tout de suite sentir la haine et la colère dans l'aura de Reborn qui commençais d'ailleurs à sortir et devenais une sorte de deuxième peau autour de Reborn, montrais son mécontentement restreint par sa seule volonté.

Reborn : En Italie.

Et veuillez s'il-vous-plait applaudir les contestant, à droite un jeune garçons de 17 ans, meilleur hacker de tout les temps et à gauche jeune boss de Vongola la bouche grande ouverte, pâle comme un dras et sur le point de s'évanouir !


	3. Leçons d'italien partie 1

P.D.V de Tsuna

Tsuna - 'Non, non, non, pourquoi ma vie est t'elle aussi merdique ? Pourquoi en Italie ? Sa aurais pus être au Mexique ou alors au canada, mais il fallait aller en Italie, à moi que.'

Regardent ses gardiens il peut tout de suite voir le sourire en coins et le pétillement dans les yeux de ses gardiens.

Tsuna - 'Je le savais, il veulent se venger pour tout se qu'il m'ont fait.'

Secouant la tête, il dévisage Reborn du regard, évidemment le meilleur hitman au monde compris le message cacher dans se regard "Je sais se que tu prévois et je veut participer." Reborn lui rendit le regard et il compris tout deux se que sa voulait dire "On commence le moment ou on atteint l'Italie."

Il sourire tout les deux (même si le sourire de Reborn était sadique et celui de Tsuna crier 'vengeance') et firent comme si de rien n'était.

Personne n'avais l'air d'avoir remarquer l'échange, du moins personne à part notre meilleur hacker préférer.

Souriant Tsubasa regarde Tsuna et Reborn avec envie, il aimerais pouvoir être leurs amis, mais il na jamais eu le courage de leurs parler, en plus il ne voulais pas se faire repérer, il veut garder sont identité secrète le plus longtemps possible.

Il sais qu'elle ne sera pas secrète longtemps, mais il veut tout de même la rester secrète encore un moment, mais se voyage en Italie pourrait bien être juste se d'ont il a besoin pour pouvoir être leurs amis.

Mais revenons sur le sujet important, Reborn se retourne vers la classe entière encore une fois et continue sont explication.

Reborn : Demain matin votre cours de math sera remplacer par un cours pour vous apprendre l'italien, après tout il faut que vous sachiez au moins que vous sachiez un peux parler italien au cas ou vous vous tromper de chemin et que vous n'avez personne qui parle italien avec vous.

Les élèves on tout simplement commençais à chuchoter entre eux, alors que Tsubasa était secrètement en train de ricaner, imaginant comment se serais drôle de les voir complètement perdue, ne sachant pas quoi faire et paniquant quand quelqu'un leurs parlent en italien. Comme s'il savais se qu'il pensais Reborn le regarde pendant un moment et souris de manière sadique.

Leurs regard se sont croisé et Reborn vue tout de suite que quelque chose était différent chez lui que les autres civile, pour commencer il avait un regard connaisseur, comme s'il n'y avais rien qui pourrait le surprendre, ensuite la manière d'ont il se tenait et son aura réclamais le respect et pour terminer, il avais quelque chose de spécial chez lui, il ne savais pas exactement quoi, son intuitions n'était peut-être pas aussi bonne que celle de Tsuna, mais elle ne l'avais jamais dessus et son intuition lui crier qu'il n'était pas se à quoi il pense.

Élève stupide : Est-ce que nous devon emporter quelque chose avec nous ?

Reborn : Tout dans se voyage est payer, vous avais également déjà la place ou restais pendant votre séjour. Vous n'avez donc besoin de vous inquiéter de rien à part vos effet personnel et quelque vêtement, le tout dois vous tenir 1 mois, le temps du voyage. Notre départ sera prévue Vendredi avant midi, n'arrivais pas en retard ou vous resterais ici.

Tout le monde regarda Tsuna à se moment, l'air de se dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il arrive à l'heure.

Reborn : Vos passeport son déjà prêt et vos parents on déjà signer l'accord pour votre départ, alors préparer vos bagage le plus tôt possible, parce que on attendra pas pour vous.

Il doit surement avoir obtenue les passeport grâce ses connections et l'accord des parents en parlent avec eu, mais pour mes parents (ses Tsubasa qui parle) ses impossible qu'il n'est eu une réponse puisqu'il sont mort depuis presque 10 ans maintenant.

Je n'est jamais su pourquoi tout le monde m'oubliais, mais au moins sa ma permis d'échapper à l'orphelinat, l'orphelinat en Italie n'était pas du tout réglementaire et je connaissais déjà à qu'elle orphelinat il voulais m'envoyer, je ne me rappelle pas le nom, mais cette orphelinat faisait des expérimentations sur les humains, en particulier les enfants.

La vérité a fini par être découvert (Tsubasa a envoyer des preuves) et on arrêter cette actes inhumain, par chance les enfants était vivant, mal en point, mais vivant.

Bon revenons à nos mouton, Tsubasa ne savais vraiment pas comment Reborn avais pus obtenir la permission de ses parents puisqu'il n'en n'a pas, mais en même temps il s'agit de Reborn, donc pas vraiment besoin d'explication.

Élève utile que pour le scénario : Il faut une signature pour un passeport legale, comment avez-vous ?

Idiot, ne questionne jamais se que peut faire Reborn, c'est comme demander la date de ta mort imminente.

Reborn : J'ai mes sources *petit garnement* (*ceci* signifie qu'il murmure/chuchote ou alors quand il fait une action, dans le cas présent, il le murmure.), soyez juste sûr de ne rien oubliez, on ne vous permettra pas de rentrez chez vous sinon.

Élèves bientôt mort : Uhm...une dernière question.

Déjà qu'il on dépasser la limite de patiente de Reborn, mais quand plus il pose encore une question, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, mais j'aimerais bien voir la séance de torture par contre.

Reborn le regarda avec fureur, mais lui fis le geste de continuer, avant qu'il ne le tue.

Élèves bientôt mort : Qui à contribuer à notre voyage scolaire ?

Reborn : Celui qui a contribuer au voyage scolaire est le neuvième boss de Vongola ou le Vongola Nono, de l'entreprise Vongola.

Tout le monde : Quoi !

Tsuna devenue encore plus pâle en entendant le nom Vongola.

Une autre personne leva la main, il s'agissais d'un des intimidateur de Tsuna, Taname Kensuke.

Kensuke : À qu'elle heure devon nous nous rassembler avant le départ ?

Reborn : 6h30, soyez pas en retard.

La cloche sonna à se moment, signifiant la fin de la journée, sortant de sa chaise, Tsubasa dit au revoir à Tsuna et sa clique avant de se mettre en route vers on appartement.

Il habiter un appartement bien cacher dans une partie peut peuplé de la ville, il avait choisis lui même cette endroit, n'était pas quelqu'un aimant les foules ou l'attention plus que nécéssaire.

Les voisins se demandais quand à eux, qui était l'adolescent qui habiter vraisemblablement tout seul.

Après tout il ne sortais que pour aller à l'école et faire les courses, ne recevais jamais de la visite et le plus bizarre d'entre tout sa, ses qu'il ne laissais personne voir son visage. Portant toujours se foulard rouge autours du cou et la tête regardant toujours le sol, nous ne pouvions pas voir son visage, pourquoi toujours cacher son visage ?

La raison pour laquelle il portais toujours se foulard et en faite très simple, comme je vous les dit plus tôt, il déteste l'attention alors le foulard est comme une sorte de barrière, mais vous me direz surement que cacher son visage va juste ramener les regard curieux sur lui, non ? En effet à cause de se foulard les autres le regarde avec un air curieux ou juste suspicieux, mais il préfere de loin ses regard la, plutôt que les filles qui lui courre après, puisque tout petit les autres enfants -en particulier les filles- trouvais Tsubasa comme il le dise dans leurs mots 'canon' et les garçons le trouvais très mignon, alors emmener les les fan-club et les groupies, elle était tellement énervante, ne le laissant jamais seul, toujours dan ces pattes, un jour il en a eu assez et a commencer à portais se foulard, était très jeune la dernière fois qu'ont a vue son visage tout le monde la évidement oublié.


	4. Se que Tsuna pense de Tsubasa

P.D.V de Tsuna

Tsubasa-kun a toujours été un mystère, il portais toujours un foulard autour de son cou, sa tête était toujours baisser nous empêchent de bien voir son visage, il portais toujours un pull est ce même en été, il ne parlais presque jamais dans la classe, le matin un simple 'Bonjours' ou alors 'Bon matin' se faisait entendre, même le soir en quittant l'école il ne parlais presque pas un simple chuchotement d'un 'au revoir' se libérais de ses lèvres et même ses quelque mots était chuchoter si bas que parfois il ne pouvais pas l'entendre.

Mais comme je vous les déjà dit, Tsubasa-kun est et a toujours été bizarre, si on ne compte pas le fait de murmurer chacun de ses mots, alors le prochain point étrange était l'un de ceux qui ramenais le plus de question dans ma pauvre tête.

Tsubasa-kun ne riais pas de moi comme les autres élèves et adultes de Namimori, en fait il doit être l'un des seuls à me parlais sans essayer de me ridiculiser, en premier je trouvais cela étrange, mais maintenant je trouve cela rafraîchissement, ses comme une bouffer de fraîcheur.

Des la première journée ou j'ai rencontrez Tsubasa-kun, j'ai penser qu'il me parlais uniquement parce qu'il ne me connaissais pas et qu'il venait d'arriver en ville, tout simplement pour découvrir qu'il est née et avais été élever à Namimori.

Je me suis dit dans se cas là qu'il ne devait pas avoir entendue les rumeurs sur moi, après tout pourquoi il voudrais me parler ? C'est vrai, après tout depuis que je suis enfant tout le monde essaye de trouver une raison pour me ridiculiser, que se soit en me traitent de Dame ou alors toute autres choses, comme mes notes par exemple.

La première fois qu'il ma dit bonjours, je suis rester figer jusqu'à se que le professeur arrive dans la pièce pour commencer le cours, il en a évidemment profiter pour rire de ma surprise en me disant que mon cerveaux avais surement surchauffer en essayant de résoudre une simple multiplication, je déteste vraiment se prof, tout comme mes gardiens

Mes gardiens avais rester figer eux aussi, mais bien sûr je n'était pas aussi populaire qu'eux, alors j'ai hériter de tout les problème et les moqueries. Je n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas compris pourquoi Tsubasa-kun me parler à moi. Il était populaire avec les autres élèves, les prof l'aimais bien puisqu'il était un bon élèves, il avait de bonne note et était attentif en cours.

Alors pourquoi parler a un 'Dame' comme moi ? Vous devais vous demander pourquoi j'ai dit 'Dame'. Ses simple, les tortu-leçons ! Les leçons de Reborn mon fait énormément changer, pour commencer les courses tôt le matin et les entrainement que Reborn me force à faire on aider mon endurance et mon donner du muscles. Les leçons de langue mon aider à apprendre une multitude de langue, les papiers que je doit remplir tout les jours mon également aider à devenir plus mature.

J'ai également un peux changer niveaux physique, j'ai maintenant grandie en taille et j'ai laisser mes cheveux pousser, je ressemble maintenant à un Primo au yeux et cheveux brun.

Mais j'ai évidemment garder mon attitude de 'Dame' à l'école, préférant garder mon secret encore un moment.

Mais bon passons tout les détails et revenons au sujet sous la main, même si j'ai changer et que je commence à avoir des fan club sa n'explique pas pourquoi il me parle sans raison, peut-être qu'il veut quelque chose de moi.


	5. Se que pense Reborn de Tsubasa

La première fois que j'ai vue se 'Tsubasa' la première chose qui mes venues à l'esprit était 'gamin' et ensuite 'faible'. J'avais eu une demande de Nono qui me demandais de voir qui était se fameux 'Tenshi Tsubasa'.

D'après se que Nono m'avais dit au téléphone, il avait lue dans l'une des cartes que Dame-Tsuna avait envoyer qu'un élève avait commencer à lui parler sans raison du jours au lendemain. Nono inquiet que se soit un piège d'une famiglia ennemi me demanda d'observer se fameux camarade de classe de Dame-Tsuna.

La journée suivante j'ai commencer à le suivre un peux partout, que se soit pour faire les courses ou alors quand il était à l'école, j'était toujours derrière lui.

La première journée j'ai tout de suite remarquer quelque chose, une chose qui me mit une question dans la tête, la première question d'une longue liste qui la suivra de peux. 'Pourquoi ne sort t'il jamais de cette maison ?'

La deuxième journée était le jour ou mon regard se posa sur son foulard, je me suis donc alors remémorais le fait qu'il ne l'avais jamais enlever. Se qui me fit ma deuxième question sans réponse. 'À quoi sert cette écharpe et pourquoi ne l'enlève t'il jamais ?'

Le troisième journée était le jour ou j'ai remarquer qu'il ne parlais à personne d'autre que Tsuna et le prof, mais même quand il leurs parlais se n'était qu'un mot et était toujours chuchoter. Et suit donc la troisième question dans ma tête. 'Pourquoi ne parle t'il pas ?'

Le quatrième jour feu le jour ou je remarque enfin le détails qui me dérangeais depuis le tout premier jour, il ne recevais jamais de visite ! Il n'y avais jamais une seul personne qui ne venais le voir, même pas ses camarades de classe. Rendu à se point dans ma recherche sur se prénommer Tsubasa je ne feu même pas surprend lorsque la quatrième question eu rejoint le lots déjà présent. 'Pourquoi ne reçois t'il jamais de visite ?'

Le cinquième jour feu le jour ou il était absent de l'école, cette journée là il n'avais pas été à l'école, m'attendant à le voir très tôt le matin comme d'habitude, je suis donc partie pour me rendre à l'école pour apprendre une fois rendue à celle-ci qu'il était absent. Il était rare qu'il manque une journée d'école et la journée d'avant il était très bien quand je suis partie quelque minute avant 1h00, se qui fit apparaître la cinquième question 'Pourquoi n'est tu pas à l'école, qu'est-il arriver ?'

Le sixième jour feu le jour de loin le plus étrange depuis le début de mon observation, une fois encore il était absent, un élèves ayant la tâche de lui remettre ses devoir de deux jours se mit donc en route pour son appartement, mais se fus deux coin de rue avant d'attendre son appartement qu'ont pue le voir marchais tranquillement, après avoir discuter un moment il fini par dire qu'il était tout simplement occuper se donc je vue la mensonge tout de suite, l'ayant suivie tout la journée comme à mes habitudes, je savais qu'il était rester tout la journée dans son appart. La sixième question pointa alors le bout de son nez 'Que cache tu dans ton appartement qui te fait te déplacer pour être sûr que personne ne puissent le voir'.

Le septième jour feu le jour ou il me parla pour la première fois, mais quelque chose dans sa manière de parler me donna un frisson dans le dos, attendais un frisson ? Non je voulais dire une autre question qui pointais le bout de son nez ! Mais plus sérieux peut-être que je devrais vous dire se qui ses passer. Si vous n'êtes pas intéresser temps pis !

 _\- Flashback -_

 _S'était un jour comme les autres, je suivais Tenshi Tsubasa comme tout les autres jours, quand quelque chose d'étrange arriva._

 _Homme : TENSHI TSUBASA !_

 _Tsubasa aient l'air de savoir à qui appartenais cette voix se retourna avec le sourire._

 _Tsubasa : Monsieur Tanaka, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous aller bien depuis que vous êtes fait renvoyer._

 _Homme : TOUT SA SES TA FAUTE, TU A ENVOYER UN MESSAGE ET UNE VIDÉO SUR MOI À MON PATRON ET IL MA RENVOYER, TOUT SA PAR TA FAUTE !_

 _Tsubasa : Je dirais plutôt qu'ont a une faute partager, j'ai envoyer le message et la vidéo, mais vous êtes celui qui intimidais des étudiant(e)s d'école primaire à coucher avec vous ou alors vous auriez ruiné leurs avenir en leurs empêchant d'aller à toute les écoles secondaires du japon avec vos relation._

 _Quoi ? Cette homme est dégueulasse, il m'hérite plus que d'être renvoyer, il m'hériterais la prison !_

 _Homme : TU NA AUCUNE PREUVE !_

 _Tsubasa commença alors à ricaner de manière sadique, l'air ambiant changea alors subitement d'aura, une aura démoniaque, sadique et froide enveloppa l'adolescent et remplaça l'aura chaleureuse et réconfortante qui entourais anciennement son corps._

 _Tsubasa : Aucune preuve ? Mais je crois bien que vous avez oublier à qui vous aviez affaire professeur._

 _Le professeur qui semblais s'être enfin rappelais qui était en face de lui blêmie et commença à trembler comme une feuille. Reborn qui était cacher pas loin des deux hommes avala et commença à trembler. Quelque chose était cacher dans le ton qu'utilisais l'adolescent, quelque chose de noir, qui n'attendais cas être libéré, quelque chose quelque chose qu'il ne voudrais pas rencontrer et quelque chose que l'enfoirer devant Tsubasa n'oublierais jamais._

 _La seule chose que j'entendis par la suite était un cris à glacer le sang, quelque chose qui remuer mes entrailles et faisait crier mon intuition, crier 'DANGER!' et 'COURRE!'_

 _Ses paroles fus se qui me fis revenir à moi et me fis arrêter de trembler. Courir ? Pourquoi devrez-je courir ? Se n'est rien d'autre qu'un adolescent. Mais même si je pense cela mon intuition est tout de même plus puissante que ma logique, elle n'est peut-être pas aussi bonne que celle de Primo ou Tsuna, mais elle ma sortie d'un bon nombre de mauvaise situation._

 _Me préparent à courir pour me mettre à l'abris d'un adolescent -comme ses dégradant- j'entendis soudain une phrase étrange ou était ce une charade ?_

 _Tsubasa : La vérité peut-être dure, mais la vérité peut-être forte. La vérité n'est qu'en une seule partie, rejetais de tous. La vérité est quelque chose de merveilleux, mais qui peut autant être une arme, qu'un médicament. La vérité na qu'un corps, mais a t'elle une âme ? La vérité ne peut-être reconstruite une fois détruite. La vérité n'est pas forcement en chacun de sois. La vérité est parfois quelque chose qu'ont doit éviter si l'ont veut survire. Dit moi si ma vérité est cacher mais n'est jamais utiliser, qu'elle est mon mensonge ?_

 _Me demandant sérieusement de quoi il parle ne comprenant rien à son charabia, je me retourne pour constater qu'il avait déjà disparue de la ruelle. 'Rapide!'_

 _\- Fin du flashback -_

Je n'avais pas compris sur le coup et je doit dire que je ne comprend toujours pas, que voulais t'il dire par la ? Cette charade me fis me poser une question de plus qui se joins donc au groupe des joyeux lourons. 'Que voulais t'il me dire ?'

Le huitième jour fus le jour ou j'ai parler pour la première fois avec lui, même si 'parler' est un bien grand mot une explication peut-être ?

 _-Flashback is back! -_

 _Je me promenais tranquillement dans la place du marcher quand j'ai vue au loin un jeune garçons à foulard rouge, me demandant se qu'il peut bien faire ici par une soirée d'école je me déplace donc vers lui pour lui demander se qu'il fait._

 _Reborn : Que fait tu ici ?_

 _Se retournant il me regarda un moment avant de sourire tristement et de me répondre._

 _Tsubasa : Les cœurs brisé ont parfois besoin d'être réparer, mais la colle ne marche pas. Alors il marche sans but dans les villes, cherchant réconfort pour leurs cœurs briser, mais ne trouve jamais racine à son pied. Cherchant sans voir ni entendre il ne sont plus l'ombre de se qu'il était et ne peuvent plus être réparé. Mais par chance quand un cœur brisé trouve un autre cœur brisé ou un cœur en peine il peuvent se rafistoler ensemble et essayer d'oublié les moment passé._

 _Reborn : Je n'y comprend rien._

 _Tsubasa sourie et répondu_

 _Tsubasa : La réponse n'est pas toujours dans la tête, elle peut être autant dans le cœur que dans la main, la réponse n'est pas tout le temps la même pour quelqu'un, mais elle sera toujours quelque part en toi._

 _Je le regarda bizarrement, est-ce que sa vient de devenir plus difficile ou je rêve ?_

 _Reborn : Qu'essais tu de me dire ?_

 _Tsubasa : Regarde dans les amis de ceux qui te sont chère, parfois la réponse est sont t'est yeux, mais quelque chose t'empêche d'y croire, la plus part du temps ses le coeurs qui ne veut pas y croire, la plupart du temps ses les yeux qui ne veulent pas voir ou parfois ses la tête qui ne veut pas y penser. Mais dit moi, qu'elle est ta raison ?_

 _Avant même que j'ai pus répondre il avais déjà disparue._

 _-Fin du flashback -_

Se feu plus tard dans la journée que j'appris que Dame-Tsuna avait était attaquer par quelqu'un qui faisait semblant d'être son amis depuis un moment maintenant, je devrais vraiment faire plus attention au amis que Dame-Tsuna se fait, il pourrait devenir l'amis d'un assassin qu'il n'en serais rien. Cette conversation feu apparaître la prochaine question sur la liste. 'Comment savais t'il qu'il faisait semblant depuis le départ'

Et se fus les deux dernier jour qui me font me demander une autre question sur lui, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parlais de ses parents, il ne rentrez jamais à la maison, il n'y avais aucune photo que se sois avec Tsubasa ou dans la maison et pour terminer personne ne les avais vue depuis bien des années maintenant, beaucoup disais qu'il avait surement était abandonner, alors que d'autre disais que Tsubasa les avais tuer et les avais cacher dans la maison, se serais donc pourquoi il ne sortirais jamais. Se qui fis apparaître la neuvième et dernière question pour l'instant. 'Comment fait t'il pour acheter des course ou tout autre babiole sans argent et vrai semblablement aucun parents pour lui acheter ?'

Voici le rapport que je devais t'envoyer Nono, comme tu ma demander j'ai suivie le jeune Tenshi Tsubasa pendant 10 jours et je doit dire que je me demande qu'elle est son identité.

Nono qui lisais le rapport sourie sadiquement en pensant 'Les choses vont prendre une tournure intéressante maintenant !'


	6. Se que pense Chrome avant le voyage

Je ne vais pas mentir, quand Tenshi-san approcha Bossu je me suis préparer à l'attaquer s'il tentais quelque chose. Pour rester surprise quand il dit un petit 'Bon matin' à Bossu. Je vis Bossu lui répondre extrêmement surpris avant de le voir se tourner dans ma direction.

Tsubasa : Bon matin.

Me retournant pour voir à qui il parlais je l'entend rire très bas, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il rie au début, jusqu'à se que je me souvienne que je suis la seule avec Bossu en se moment, je rougie énormément avant de lui répondre un timide 'Bon matin'.

Il me regarde pendant un moment avant de froncer les sourcils et me regarder avec inquiétude.

Tsubasa : Dokuro-san que mange tu habituellement dans t'est journée ?

Ne comprennent pas ou il veut en venir j'hésite à répondre avant de le voir me sourire chaleureusement, me sentant rassurais par son sourire je lui répond un peux plus assurer qu'avant.

Chrome : Je mange habituellement un bento du conbini près de là ou j'habite et pour mes lunch pour l'école je mange habituellement un pain.

Il me regarda l'air inquiet et pris une tête me disant qu'il réfléchissais à quelque chose.

Après un moment il hocha de la tête et me tendit un sac qu'il avait dans la main droite, ne comprenant pas je le regarde avec curiosité.

Tsubasa : J'ai fait trop de nourriture pour le lunch, sachant que je ne le mangerais pas j'ai décider de te le donner.

Me dit t'il avec le sourire, surprise et embarrasser j'essais de refuser, jusqu'à se qu'il me dit quelque chose qui me fis change d'avis.

Tsubasa : Prend le Dokuro-san, il en a vraiment trop pour moi et je sais que je ne vais pas le manger plus tard, alors sa m'évitera de le jeter et tu me fera plaisir, je n'aime pas savoir que tu ne mange pas assez, surtout que les enfants et les adolescent comme nous on besoin de beaucoup d'énergie.

Il me sourit avant de me tendre le sac à nouveau, ne voulant pas le décevoir et ne voulant pas gâcher la nourriture j'accepte le sac avec hésitation et lui fit un léger sourire timide.

Il me retourna mon sourire, enfin je crois, je ne peut pas voir son visage avec se foulard et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

Retournant le regard vers le Bossu, je peut constater qu'il me regardait avec une légère surprise.

Chrome : Quelque chose ne va pas Bossu ?

Tsuna : Ses la première fois que je te vois parler autant avec quelqu'un d'autre que Mukuro ou nous.

Repensent à se que Bossu venait de dire, je constata que s'était vrai, j'avais énormément parler avec Tenshi-san, se qui me surprend grandement.

J'ai pus goûter la nourriture cuisiner par Tenshi-san pour la première fois cette journée même sur le toit avec Mukuro-sama et les autres gardiens. La première boucher que j'ai prise et j'ai geler net.

Mukuro - Kufufufufu, quelque chose ne va pas ma chère Chrome ?

Pour raison que j'ignore j'ai d'un seul coup sentit des larmes coulais sur ma joue. Pourquoi je pleure, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de goûter de la douleur et de la solitude dans cette nourriture ?

Complètement concentrer sur les émotions que je pouvais sentir à chaque boucher prise dans le bento fait par Tenshi-san, je n'avais pas remarquer le chaos qui régnais une fois que mes larmes avait commencer à couler.

Une fois le lunch terminer nous nous somme tous rendu dans nos classe, moi tenant derrière pensant encore au bento que Tenchi-san m'avais généreusement donner, que pouvait bien être ses émotions pourquoi je ressentais de la tristesse et de la solitude en mangent se bento ?

Après un petit moment nous étions tous assis quand Tenshi-san entra dans la pièce l'air normal comme si de rien n'était, je le regardais s'asseoir et comme s'il pouvais sentir mon regard il tourna la tête vers moi, regarda mon état et comme s'il venait de comprendre secoua la tête comme pour me dire 'ses mieux si tu ne sais pas'.

Un peut plus tard dans la journée j'expliqua à Mukuro-sama se qui s'était passer aujourd'hui et comme s'il venait de comprendre, il me dit.

Mukuro : Tout le monde a un secret enfouis ma chère Chrome, la plupart son juste des secret banal, comme le fait qu'il a un tatouage, alors que d'autre son beaucoup plus touchant autant au niveau physique que sentimental.

Hésitant je me demandais se que je devrais faire, je pouvais sentir énormément de tristesse et de solitude en mangent se bento, prenant enfin ma décision, je dit la phrase que j'hésiter temps à dire.

Chrome : Mukuro-sama pourriez vous aller lui rendre visite ?


	7. Se que pense Mukuro avant le voyage

Franchement quand Chrome m'avais demandais d'aller voir se 'Tenshi-san' je ne m'attendais pas à grand chose, juste un gars ordinaire qui avait des problème dans la vie de tout les jours et qui n'avait personne à qui en parler.

Mais se que je vis était différent. Un gars qui passait ses journée enfermer dans son appartement, aient jamais de visiter, jamais de parents qui rentrez et sortais de l'appartement, juste seul.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en voyant cela, j'ai décider de changer ma manière de faire, je descendit doucement de l'arbre dans laquelle j'était montais pour l'observer et me rendit vers son appartement sonnant à la porte, j'attendit seulement un instant avant que quelqu'un m'ouvre la porte.

Tenshi me regarda un moment avant de me sourire et de dire une phrase que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre.

Tsubasa : Tu a été envoyer par Dokuro-san n'est-ce pas ?

Mukuro : Comment...?

Tenshi sourit et me répondit.

Tsubasa : Une intuition, tu veut entrez ?

J'hoche simplement de la tête trop surpris pour parler. Par chance aucun gardiens n'est là, il rirais surement leurs poumon en se moment.

Tenshi ouvrit la porte un peux plus et me laissa entrez, connaissant certaine rumeurs je ne peut m'empecher de regarder autour.

Tenshi : Si tu espère trouver le corps de mes parents mort, j'ai bien peur de rien avoir de se genre ici.

Ma tête se tourna tellement vite dans sa direction que j'ai crue entendre un 'Crack'.

Mukuro : Tu est au courant des rumeurs ?

Tsubasa : Tu veut rire ? Les veuilles pies du voisinages ne savent pas se taire et encore moins parler bas, je peut tout entendre à des kilomètres, si je me perdais il me suffirais de suivre leurs voix pour me repérais !

Sourient avec malice en entendant sa phrase je ne peut m'enpecher de vouloirs en connaitre mieux sur l'adolescent devant moi.

Mukuro : Tu habite à Namimori depuis quand ?

Il me regarda en souriant, mais je pouvais voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Tsubasa : J'habite ici depuis ma naissance.

Quoi ? Mais Tsuna ma dit qu'il ne se rappelais pas avoir vue Tsubasa quand ils était jeune.

Mukuro : Excuse moi ?

Tsubasa qui était en train de nous préparer quelque chose à boire et à grignoter resta tourner dos à moi. 'Il ne devrait pas montrer son dos comme ça à un inconnu, après tout je pourrait être un criminel, ses dangereux'

Tsubasa : Oui ? Tu a une préférence pour les snacks ?

Mukuro : Des crackers serais parfait merci. Quelqu'un que je connais a dit qu'il ne t'avais jamais vue avant d'être au secondaire.

Tsubasa : Tu parle de Sawada-san n'est-ce pas ?

Mukuro : Comment...?

Je suis heureux d'être venue seul, je doit dire que sais la première fois que je suis autant surpris depuis un long moment.

Tsubasa : Je te vois souvent avec Sawada-san, je me suis dit que tu devais lui avoir demander.

Mukuro : Je vois...Mhm ? Sa sent bon, mais qu'est-ce qui mijote ?

Tsubasa : Ah ! J'avais oublier que quand j'ai été répondre à la porte je préparer le dîner, tu veut te joindre à moi ?

Mukuro : Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer et en plus Chrome, Ken et Chikusa m'attende, je devrais me mettre en route.

Tsubasa : Mukuro, je sais que vous ne manger pas grand chose pour dîner, alors pourquoi ne pas aller les chercher et nous mangerons tous ensemble ?

Je le regardes un moment, est-ce un piège ? Après tout je ne voudrais pas crée de problème à ma chère Chrome.

Tsubasa : Se n'est pas un piège ne t'inquiète pas et même si s'en était un tu pourrait me combattre sans problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment ses t'il que je sais me battre ? Mais bon se n'est pas comme s'il avait mentis, un civil ne pourrait jamais me battre et en plus si j'amène Chrome elle pourra m'aider, alors sa ferait juste le mettre en danger encore plus, surtout quand plus il sais que je sais me battre, alors pourquoi nous inviterais t'il tous en sachant que s'il fait ne serais-ce qu'un pas de travers il serais mort ?

Je partie donc chercher Chrome, Ken et Chikusa, au moins ils pourront manger un vrai repas pour une fois et non pas ses Bento du Konbini.

 _\- À la plaque de Mukuro -_

Je rentre dans la planque et regarde ou se trouvent les autres. Chrome se trouve sur le sofa en train de lire un livre que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Ken et Chikusa tant quand à eux sont tout les deux en étendue et on l'air de dormir.

Chrome lève la tête et me voyant à l'entrez de la pièce, ce lève et se dirige vers moi.

Chrome - Mukuro-sama, avez-vous été voir Tenshi-san ?

Mukuro - Kufufufu, Oui, mais il n'était pas comme je mis attendais.

Chrome - Que voulez-vous dire ?

Mukuro - Kufufufu, Je m'attendais à quelqu'un aient des problème de tout les jours, mais j'ai fini par trouver un ados toujours seul.

Chrome - ...

Chrome ne s'attendais pas à cela je le sais, sa se vois à son visage, elle devait pensais qu'il avais des ami(e)s et des parents très présent. Après tout il n'avais jamais l'air de se sentir seul.

Mais malheureusement s'était loin d'être le cas, j'aurais du lui demander ou était ses parents, qui ses il sont peut-être de l'autre coter de l'océan en voyage d'affaire.

Chrome - Mais que faite vous ici Mukuro-sama ? N'étiez-vous pas chez Tenshi-san ?

Je me souvint soudainement se que je venais faire ici en premier lieux.

Mukuro - Kufufu, Tenshi nous a inviter à manger avec lui pour dîner, je suis donc venue vous chercher, nous partons maintenant.

Chrome, Ken et Chikusa se précipite vers la porte suivis de près par moi.

Nous somme arriver très vite devant la maison de Kenshi.

Chikusa - J'ai entendu des rumeurs venir de cette maison.

Chrome et Ken - Des rumeurs ?

Chikusa - Il parait que la personne qui vie ici ne reçoit jamais de visite, que se soit des amis ou la famille.

Je suivis la lancé de la conversation, intéresser par leurs réaction.

Mukuro - Kufufufu, on na jamais vue les parents de Kenshi, il ne sont jamais entrez, ni sortie de la maison.

Chikusa - La personne habitant dans la maison ne sort jamais, à part pour aller à l'école, alors une rumeurs disant qu'il avait tuer ses parents et aurait cacher le cadavres dans la maison court en se moment.

Mukuro - Kufufufu, et d'après eux se serais une des raison pour laquelle il ne quitterais jamais la maison, pour être sûr que les cadavres ne sont jamais découvert.

? - Et que dise t'il du foulard ?

Chikusa - Il dise qu'il le porte pour cacher des cicatrices et un sourire fou, mais surtout pour cacher sont visage pour continuer de faire des crime horrible pouvant donner des cauchemars au enfant. Il utilise d'ailleurs une histoire inventer sur 'Akai tsubasa no aru tenshi' pour faire coucher les enfants plus tôt et qu'il soit obéissant.

Ses à se moment que je me rendis compte que aucun d'entre nous n'avais demander cette question.

Regardant vers la droite de la maison nous avons vue Tenshi accoter sur le murs extérieur de sa maison, nous regardants avec amusement.

Chrome - C'est rumeurs sont t'elle vrai Tenshi-san ?

Tsubasa - Pas du tout, mais vous devriez entrez, je ne voudrais pas que les voisins commence à rependre d'autre stupide rumeurs.

Hochant simplement de la tête nous rentrons tous l'un après l'autre dans la maison.

Tenshi ferma la porte derrière lui puisqu'il était le dernier à rentrez et conduisis Chrome, Ken et Chikusa à la cuisine -plus couramment à la salle de vie qui faisait cuisine/salle à manger/salon- puisqu'il ne connaissais pas le chemin n'aient jamais été ici, quand à moi je me diriges par moi même vers la cuisine connaissant le chemin d'avance grâce à ma précédente visite.

Tsubasa - Je ne connaissais pas le goût de tout le monde, alors j'ai fait un curry avec des légume et plusieurs sorte de viande, une grosse salade, plusieurs sorte de pâtisserie et sucreries sont sortie pour le dessert et j'ai plusieurs sorte de boisson, alors n'hésiter pas à me demander se que vous voulez.

Chrome- Vous n'aviez pas à faire tout cela Tenshi-san.

Tsubasa - Mais sa me fait plaisir Chrome-san, puis-je t'appeler comme cela ?

Chrome sourit timidement et hocha de la tête comme réponse.

Tenshi se tourna vers les autres inviter et dit.

Tsubasa - Je ne crois pas vous connaitre ?

Mukuro - Kufufufu, se qui me fait me rappeler que je ne me suis même pas présenter, qu'elle rustre je fait. Je suis Mukuro, voici Ken et lui sais Chikusa.

Je répondit simplement en pointant chaque personne.

Tsubasa - Je suis Tenshi Tsubasa, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Tenshi nous dit alors de nous asseoir et emmène le dîner pour nous.

Tsubasa- J'espère que vous aimerais, ses la première fois que quelqu'un goutte à ma nourriture à part Chrome.

Chikusa - Que veut tu dire part la ?

Tsubasa - Chrome-san ne te la pas dit, je suis celui qui lui a donner le bento d'hier.

Ken - S'était toi ? Je pensais que s'était...

Il n'eux pas le temps de finir que Tenshi termina sa phrase.

Tsubasa - Sawada-san ?

Ken - Comment ?

Mukuro - Je sais comment tu te sens Ken, la même chose met arriver plus tôt, il terminer chacune de mes phrase et il a même deviner qui m'envoyais.

Chrome, Ken et Chikusa me regarde bizarrement, oups, j'ai du dire se que je pensais à voix haute, mais en même temps, se 'Tenshi' est tellement mystérieux et bizarre que je ne peut m'empêcher de sortir de mon personnage.

 _-Après le dîner-_

Nous avons passez un très agréable moment en la compagnie de Tenshi, mais nous avions du partir plus tôt que prévue, d'après les informations que j'ai reçus Tsuna se serait fait attaquer par cette enfoiré de Yuusuke, un élève qui faisait semblant d'être sont amis depuis un moment maintenant. (Sa vous rappelle rien ? Et oui toute les penser des gardiens et Reborn se trouve dans la même période de temps ^^).

Nous somme donc partie de cette soirée bien trop tôt pour mon goût, après tout soyons sérieux un peux, la nourriture était un véritable délice.

Mais quelque chose de bizarre se produit alors qu'on partais, alors que nous étions entrain de sortir de la maison je pus voir un air connaisseur dans les yeux de Tenshi, comme s'il s'avais que sa aller arriver.

Alors que j'était sortie de la maison et en route pour la rencontre entre les gardiens et Reborn, je pus entendre une phrase mystérieuse dans l'air, mais se qui était bizarre était la voix. s'était celle de Tenshi.

Tsubasa - La brume est un élément essentiel au ciel, autant que les autres élément. Brume, tempête, pluie, soleil, nuage et éclair sont les éléments connue de tous, mais il en a un cacher qui ne se dévoile que lorsqu'il le veut, arriverait-vous à le trouver chère brumes ?

Mukuro et Chrome se sont regardais, leurs regards disait clairement qu'il avait tout les deux entendus la voix, mais regardant Ken et Chikusa il compris tout de suite qu'il était les seules à l'avoir entendu sa se lisait depuis leurs regards curieux, mais pourquoi la voix ressemblais t'elle à celle de Tenshi Tsubasa ?

Décidant dans parler plus tard ils reprit la route vers la rencontre, tout cela sans voir la personne qui se trouvais dans l'ombre d'une ruelle sombre, souriant avec un regard connaisseur, la personne se dissimula dans l'ombre encore plus qu'avant et disparue dans la nuit ne laissant aucune trace de sa visite sur son passage , mais en le voyant partir nous pouvions voir un foulard rouge bouger grâce au vent et nous pouvions distinguer une douce odeur de chocolat chaud.

Il leurs avait dit de ne pas dire qui il était, mais personne ne lui a dit de ne pas laisser d'indice de son existence, après tout se serais bien plus amusant de voir le développement maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit une dernière fois et disparue encore une fois de vue, mais cette fois même le vent aurait du mal à le trouver. Ne laissant qu'une magnifique fleurs bleu la ou il se trouvais précédemment, déposer sur une parterre de neige blanche immaculée. La neige aurait évidemment disparue d'ici le lendemain matin et quand à la fleurs, disons que le vent ferait le travail attendue.

 _-Quartier Vongola (Le lendemain)-_

Nono était comme toujours dans son office, occuper à signer les documents, ses documents aller finir par causer sa mort. Du moins ses se qu'il pensais jusqu'à se qu'une fleurs entre dans son office et se pose sur son bureau, Nono regarda la fleurs et souris tendrement.

Nono - Il utilise toujours cette manière peux orthodoxe pour m'envoyer des message.

Nono pris délicatement la fleurs et posa la rose bleu et blanche dans un livre qu'il ferma peux de temps après, comme toute les fleurs précédente il garderais celle ci également, après tout, la personne lui ayant envoyer le message attacher à la rose était quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

? - Je vois que mon message ses bien rendu, bien, je n'aime pas perdre des fleurs pour rien, après tout elle me son importante, mais passons au information, d'accord ?

Pour commencer Tsuna à réagi de la manière que je pensais, soupçonneux, il ne me fait pas confiance, se qui est très bien, après tout on ne voudrais pas avoir un Decimo trop acceptant, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs en parlant de Tsuna un des 'amis' qu'il possédais ses finalement fait démasquer, il s'agissais de 'Yuusuke' et comme je vous les dit dans un de mes dernier message ' S'il tente quelque chose, je m'occuperais de lui' il a récemment attaquer le Decimo, comme je le pensais il était envoyer par une famille mafieuse ennemi, il a réussi à s'enfuir, mais malheureusement il a pris une route le menant directement dans mon jardin dans l'un de mes piège les plus mortel, alors laisser moi vous dire que s'il est vivant il n'en a plus pour longtemps, alors inutile d'envoyer quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, mais par contre se serais bien que quelqu'un vienne le chercher avant que l'un de mes voisin ne commence à farfouiller, vous ne penser pas ?

Nono hocha de la tête et envoya quelqu'un s'occuper de ce détritus immédiatement, après tout il ne faudrait pas attendre qu'il commence à pourrir dans la cours arrière de son meilleur assassin et informateur, n'est-ce pas ?

Le prof pervers est réapparue il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous avez surement du recevoir le rapport de Reborn sur mon 'observation' n'est-ce pas ? Comment je le sais ? Je sais tout, n'oublie pas Nono.

Il aurait du s'en douter, Tsubasa était le meilleur hackeur. Et il serais sur de s'occuper de se professeur plus tard. Un homme aussi dégouttant ne devrais pas être prof.

Tu na pas à envoyer quelqu'un pour lui Nono, tu na cas demander à la personne qui s'occupera du corps de 'Yuusuke' de s'occuper d'un corps de plus, il se trouve dans le même trou à rat que 'Yuusuke'.

Nono eu un frison, même si Tsubasa n'était pas la présentement, juste de s'avoir qu'il aller y être dans pas si longtemps était bien déjà assez terrifiant pour faire des cauchemars.

Ne jamais surestimer un hackeur qui a du tout faire pour survivre, il la appris de la manière forte. Un affrontement...Qu'il a perdu en seulement quelque minutes. Il ne faut surtout pas surestimer Tsubasa, ses une erreur qu'il a commis en le rencontrant il y a des années.

Une erreur qu'il ne faisait plus. Une erreur que ses gardiens se son promis de ne jamais refaire, sa leurs a pris 3 mois et demis pour marcher sans béquilles. Laisser moi vous dire que se jour a marqua la mémoire de tout les gardiens et Nono.

Un jour toujours pas oublier d'ailleurs, mais revenons à la lettre.

J'ai également rencontrez Dokuro Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken et Kakimoto Chikusa.

Qu'elle surprise, Nono s'attendais à se qu'il rencontre Dokuro Chrome et Rokudo Mukuro, après tout, ils était la brume de Tsuna. Mais il ne s'attendais pas à se qu'il rencontre Joshima Ken et Kakimoto Chikusa.

Te connaissant comme je te connais, tu doit être surpris que j'ai rencontre Joshima et Kakimoto. Pour raconter l'histoire en version rapide, Mukuro avait été envoyer par Chrome pour me parler et j'ai inviter Mukuro à dîner avec moi puisque quand il est arriver je préparez le dîner, mais Mukuro ne voulait pas laisser Chrome, Ken et Chikusa tout seul, je lui est donc dit d'aller les chercher et de revenir avec eux.

Dans le mille comme toujours ! Il devine toujours se à quoi je pense.

Je sais que je devine toujours se à quoi tu pense, mais concentre toi sur la lettre Nono.

Sérieusement comment il fait ça ?

Je suis le meilleur hacker The Falcon, stupide Nono, il ma appeler stupide, mais bon, se n'est pas la dernière et surement pas la dernière fois.

Maintenant que j'ai la moitié de ton attention, j'ai laisser quelque indice sur le fait qu'il y avait un autre élément, un élément clé, mais ne t'en fait pas je n'est pas dit que s'était moi.

Pourquoi sa ne me surprend pas ? Il devait s'ennuyer et à dit cet indice pour trouver quelque chose à faire.

Voila stupide Nono, s'était mon rapport, maintenant laisse moi seul pendant un moment.

Nono souris tristement en regardant par la fenêtre, reposant la lettre dans son passage.

Et oui, pensa Nono, aujourd'hui était le jour, le jour ou ses enfoiré de parents l'on vendue pour de l'argent.

Mais également le jour ou il a eu sa vengeance, le jour ou il tua ses parents avec ses propres mains, sans aucune émotions, rien d'autre, juste le vide et les cries de ses parents, le supplient de les laisser vivres. Évidemment il ne les écouta pas et les tua de sang froid, pourquoi devrait t'il écouter les sanglots de ses sois disant 'parents' quand il n'avait pas écouter ses propres sanglot quand il les suppliais de ne pas laisser ses hommes en noir le prendre, ses hommes qui expérimentais sur les enfants.

Ces hommes en noires faisait partie d'une famiglia, Tsubasa le savait bien, étant déjà très intelligent à se moment et il s'avais également se qu'il allais lui faire s'il allais le prendre.

La famiglia Estraneo.


	8. Se que pense Takeshi avant le voyage

Franchement Takeshi na jamais été très brillant, mais il savais très bien que Tsubasa n'était pas celui qu'ils pensais. Il était bien trop connaisseur et il dégageais une aura spécial, une aura que quelqu'un de leurs âge ne devrait pas avoir.

Même maintenant qu'il connais Tsuna et qu'il a combattue avec lui, il peut affirmer avec conviction qu'il est bien plus fort qu'il n'y parait.

S'il ne l'était pas déjà il serrait surement bien plus fort que peut être même plus fort que tout les gardiens et Tsuna réunie. Qui aurait crue qu'un adolescent si mince et frêle pourrait contenir tant de puissance.

Il ne savait donc pas trop quoi penser de Tsubasa, après tout même avec la force qu'il possédais il ne se vantais pas, en fait maintenant qu'il y pense, Tsubasa ne parlais jamais, du moins presque jamais, il avais crue l'entendre parler à quelque reprise, mais il n'était sur de rien.

Il ne savais pas trop comment parler avec Tsubasa non plus, il faut dire que Tsubasa ne lui donnais pas non plus beaucoup d'indice.

Toujours seul, ne parlais à personne, avais plusieurs rumeurs sur sa personne, portais toujours un foulard cachant le bas de son visage et baissais la tête en tout temps pour cacher le reste.

Takeshi ne savais pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi puissant pouvais avoir leurs âge et agissais ainsi, mais il préférais ne pas trop rentrez dans le passer de Tsubasa, qui ses son passer pourrait être quelque chose d'horrible et il ne voulais pas entrez dans un sujet touchant et risquer de faire fuir Tsubasa, pour le peux de fois que quelqu'un parlais avec Tsuna sans vouloir le tuer ou lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

La première fois qu'il a rencontrais cette 'créature' sous le nom de Tsubasa était un jour ou il regardais l'équipe de Baseball jouer contre une école adverse, (Tsubasa était sur le même banc que lui), il regardais l'équipe avec un regard lointain, pensant à sa vie avant de rencontrais Tsuna.

Il se rappelais comment sa vie était sans couleurs, toujours grise avec aucun moment joyeux, du moins jusqu'à se qu'il rencontre Tsuna, rencontrer Tsuna changea sa vie à jamais. Trop concentrez sur ses pensais il remarqua la balle de Baseball qui se dirigeais vers lui bien trop tard, sachant très bien que même avec ses reflex il ne pourrait pas l'attraper, il se prépara pour le coup fatidique.

Mais le coup n'est jamais arriver, curieux il ouvris les yeux pour voir un gants de Baseball à quelque centimètres de son visage. Surpris il regarda vers sa droite pour voir Tenshi Tsubasa son camarade de classe tenant un gants de la main gauche et l'autre main soulevant son propre menton, Takeshi peut deviner de la manière qu'il se tenait qu'il pensais 'Je m'ennuie'. Se qui surpris énormément Takeshi, après tout la balle qui se dirigeais vers sa tête seulement quelque seconde plus tôt était très rapide et quand il avait fermer les yeux la balle n'était pas loin de son visage, mais le gant n'était pas la, comment son les reflex de se type ?

Encore sous le choc il se tourna vers son sauveur pour le remercier seulement pour l'entendre chuchoter 'Ne me remercie pas, je n'est pas fait sa pour être remercier' avant même d'avoir le temps de parler. Franchement il ne savais pas se qui l'avais le plus surpris, le fait de le ne pas avoir eu besoin de parlais pour qu'il réponde exactement à se qu'il allais dire ou le fait qu'il l'avais entendu parler.

Après se jour il essaya de parler à Tsubasa plusieurs fois, mais quelque chose arrivais toujours que se soit sérieux ou non, se qui l'empêchais toujours de pouvoir parler à Tsubasa.

Franchement ses arriver tellement de fois qu'au bout d'un moment il abandonna tout simplement. Mais il pus avoir sa chance à nouveau lorsque Tsubasa commença à parler avec Tsuna.

Takeshi ne savais pas pourquoi Tsubasa avait commencer à parler à Tsuna, mais il était heureux qu'il le fassent, cela lui donnais une opportunité géniale de parler avec lui.


	9. Se que pense Ryohei avant le voyage

Franchement il n'avait pas beaucoup vue Tsubasa et même quand il le voyais, il ne lui parler pas vraiment, pensant qu'il faisait lui aussi partie des intimidateurs de Tsuna. Mais le jour ou il entendu parler du fait que Tsubasa avais parler à Tsuna, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander une question.

Ryohei - Sawada, Tenshi Tsubasa ne te ridiculise t'il pas comme les autres élèves ?

Tsuna aient l'air surpris répondue avec un ton un peux trop élever à son gout (Le gout de Tsuna).

Tsuna - Non, en fait s'était la première fois qu'il me parlais depuis que je le connais.

Takeshi - Depuis que tu le connais ? Mais alors depuis quand tu le connais Tsuna ?

Tsuna - Depuis la maternelle je crois.

Les gardiens sont rester surpris, ils se connaisses depuis tout se temps, mais ne s'avais jamais parler ?

Hayato - Pourquoi ne vous étiez vous donc pas parler avant ?

Tsuna - Tsubasa ne parlais avec personne, il semblais être quelqu'un de solitaire, alors la plupart des élèves le laissais tout seul et ne lui parlais pas.

Ryohei - Et toi pourquoi tu lui parlais pas ?

Les gardiens curieux laisse passer le fait que Ryohei ne criais pas pour entendre la réponse.

Tsuna - J'ai essayer à plusieurs reprise, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais les autres élèves -en particulier les groupies- ne me laissais pas l'approcher en disant que ma stupidité pourrait être contagieuse ou alors que 'Tenshi-sama ne devrait pas être associé avec un Dame comme moi'.

Les gardiens on ignorer le fait qu'il avait envie de rire -Tsuna avait fait le signe de quelqu'un qui parle avec sa main tout en disant la fin de sa phrase, comme pour dire que ses se qu'il disait et qu'il ne les écoutais pas- pour laisser place à la haine, il n'aimer pas comment Tsuna avait été traiter dans son enfances, aucun enfants ne devrait être traiter de la sorte.

Ryohei - Mais alors la première fois que vous vous êtes parler ?

Tsuna - S'était il y a quelque jour...Et vous ?

Reborn qui avait encore une fois apparut de nulle part fus le premier à répondre.

Reborn - Je lui est parler pour la première fois il y a quelque jour, il était au marché et se promenais sans but précis, curieux je lui est donc demander se qu'il faisait là.

Reborn curieux ? C'est la fin de monde ! Fut la pensais de tous ceux présent.

Chrome - Tenshi-san ma parler pour la première fois il y a exactement 2 jours, il ma dit bon matin après l'avoir dit à bossu.

Tous les regards se tournure vers Chrome, les gardiens et Tsuna était surpris, mais comment pourriez vous leurs en vouloir s'était la première fois qu'elle parler avec autant d'assurance.

Mukuro - Kufufufu, je lui est parler juste après Chrome, elle voulait que je lui rende visite, je doit dire que sa nourriture est un délice.

Si Mukuro lui même le dit, alors la nourriture n'est pas délicieuse elle est divine !

Takeshi - La première fois que je l'est rencontrer était lors d'un match de Baseball de notre école contre une école voisine. Il ma juste dit quelque chose avant de partir, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment parler, même si j'ai essayer à plusieurs reprise, la première fois que j'ai put lui parler sans intervention fut le jour ou Tsubasa commença à parler à Tsuna.

Ryohei - Je ne lui est jamais vraiment parler.

Leurs regard se tourna alors vers l'une des dernière personne qui n'avais pas répondu. Hibari était allongée un peux plus loin deux, sentant leurs regard il répondit simplement.

Kyoya - Je le connais depuis un moment maintenant, il passent tout les jours par mon bureau pour me donner un bento et par ensuite manger, mais je ne les jamais suivie, alors je ne sais pas ou il va.

Les gardiens ne savais pas se qui était le plus étonnant, le fait que Tenshi donnais toujours un bento à Hibari ou alors le fait que Hibari avait dit une phrase complète.

Ne restant qu'une personne il tournure tous le regard vers Gokudera, sentant le regard des autres, il soupira et dit sa version.

Hayato - Je le connais depuis que je les rencontrais dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Cette journée la Juudaime était malade, je suis donc aller à la bibliothèque et il se trouvais assis à une des tables, il se trouvais que sa table était la seule table avec une chaise libre, toute les autres table était plaine, tout comme les poufs, je n'avais pas le choix.

Ryohei était donc le seul à ne pas lui avoir parler, bien sûr sans compter Lambo, après tout il était trop jeune pour aller à cette école, alors il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il puissent le rencontrer.

 _\- Timelapse -_

C'est le jour suivant que nous pouvons voir un jeune homme au cheveux blanc courant avec un énorme surplus d'énergie autour d'une forêt, jusqu'à se qu'un bruit venant du parc le il ne peut s'empêcher de chercher d'où venait le bruit.

Une fois enfoncer dans la forêt il peut distinguer le bruit d'une rivière non lui de lui, mais le bruit était également accompagner de se qui sembler être une flûte de pan. Curieux comme jamais auparavant, il se dirige vers le bruit de cette dernière pour y voir quelque chose donc il n'aurais jamais crue voir un jour.

Il pouvais voir se qui semblais être une clairière avec une rivière avec une eau immaculée, l'herbe était d'un vert clair magnifique, la lumière qui passais à travers les feuilles des arbres entourant la clairière formais un halo de lumière et en plein milieux de cet halo ce situais quelqu'un assis sur une pierre jouant d'une flûte de pan entourais de plusieurs animaux. Mais se qui le surpris le plus était le fait qu'il connaissait cette personne.

Ryohei - Tenshi-san.

La personne maintenant reconnue comme Tenshi Tsubasa, le camarade de classe de Tsuna, la personne qui na pas quitter l'esprit de Ryohei depuis maintenant quelque jours tourna la tête vers Ryohei, la première chose que Ryohei remarqua était le fait que Tsubasa ne portais pas son fameux foulard se qui permis à Ryohei de pouvoir voir son visage.

Le visage de Tsubasa était loin d'être se que la plupart des rumeurs disais sur lui, il n'était pas laids, il ne cachais pas un sourire fou, mais par contre il avait belle et bien une cicatrice, la cicatrice était en forme de x est se trouvais sur sa joue droite, mais pourtant la cicatrice avait l'air de compléter le charme de Tsubasa. Sa peau était d'un blanc porcelaine, ses lèvres avait un petit teint roser, ses cheveux était d'un blanc immaculé et avais l'impression d'être doux comme de la sois, ses yeux était d'un magnifique bleu, donnant l'impression de pouvoir se noyer dedans. Il ne portais pas la même chose que d'habitude non plus, il portais une veste bleu foncé sur un t-shirt blanc, des jeans blanc, une ceinture bleu foncé, des bottes noir et pour terminer il portais un ensemble de collier et bracelet avec des flocon de neiges. Pour faire plus simple, il avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Perdu dans ses penser Ryohei, ne remarqua pas le fait que Tsubasa était en train de se lever et de se diriger vers lui. Il ne le constata que plus tard lorsque Tsubasa déposa une délicate main sur la joue gauche de Ryohei. Embarrasser de ne pas avoir remarquer le jeune homme bouger alors qu'il est de la mafia, il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir en relevant la tête pour regarder Tsubasa, mais finie par se noyer dans les yeux bleu de celui-ci.

Tsubasa aient l'air de savoir se qui se passais avec Ryohei ria sous s'on souffle, Ryohei qui entendis le rire revenu finalement dans le monde des vivants et remarqua le sourire sur le visage de Tsubasa. Rouge comme une pivoine il demande finalement se qui lui trotter dans la tête depuis un moment.

Ryohei - Tenshi-san, pourquoi porter vous une écharpe si vous n'avez rien forcement à cacher ?

Tsubasa sourit doucement et répondit simplement.

Tsubasa - Je n'aime pas l'attention, je déteste sentir les regards sur moi.

Ryohei était curieux, mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Tenshi Tsubasa était l'un des mystères les plus compliquer de Namimori et il était la sous ses yeux, mais le mystère commençais à se dévoiler et il ne savais pas quoi faire.

Ryohei - Pourquoi ?

Tsubasa sourit tristement, un souvenir douloureux refaisait surface, il se revoyais dans cette cellule, seul personne avec lui, devant subir des expériences tout les jours, criant à sans perdre les poumons, demandant d'arrêter, il crue voir sa fin approcher à plusieurs reprises, être dans cette cage de fers le fit danser avec la mort pendant plus de 3 ans. Mukuro se plaignais toujours de ces expériences, il pouvais même l'entendre crier lui et ses compagnons lors de leurs expérimentation. Mais leurs expérimentation était une ballade dans le parc comparer au sienne.

Mukuro ne se souvient pas de lui, mais s'était Tsubasa qui les réconfortais lui et ses amis avant et après les expérimentations, il était leurs lumière dans l'obscurité, malheureusement il l'ont petit à petit oublié et Tsubasa s'ombra petit à petit dans un gouffre, la douleur autant physique que mentale aurais eu de quoi rendre fou un pays tout entier, mais malheureusement, ses propres petite lumière l'on oublié et on trouver une autre petite lumière, Nagi, il était heureux pour eux, vraiment, mais sans leurs supports émotionnel, il tomba peut à peu dans la solitude et la noirceur, seul et avec personne pour l'aider a endurer cette enfer.

Tsubasa répondu avec le moins de détaille à Ryohei.

Tsubasa - Quand j'était petit, mais parents ne m'aimais pas, il me regardais avec haine et dégoût, j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'était rien d'autre qu'un poids pour eux, que je n'était pas voulue, quand j'ai finalement compris j'était déboussoler, les parents que j'aimais le plus au monde ne m'aimais pas, alors depuis se jours j'essais de ne pas montrer mes émotions et le moyens le plus efficace que j'ai trouver était cacher mon visage et de ne pas parler.

Ryohei était déboussoler, comment des parents peuvent traiter leurs propres enfants de la sorte ?

Il compris tout de suite pourquoi Tsubasa ne parlais pas, toute la tristesse et la douleur que Tsubasa avait ressentie se transmettais depuis sa voix, mais Ryohei ne savais pas que Tsubasa n'avais pas du tout montrais toute sa tristesse et sa douleur, non il en était loin, se n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg, il n'avais pas encore exprimer toute la tristesse, la douleur, mais surtout la **haine** qu'il avait ressentie, tout cela sans aucune raison à part le fait qu'il soit née.

Il discute encore un peux jusqu'à se que Ryohei devais partir ne remarquant pas le visage de tristesse et de solitude que Tsubasa lui lançais.


	10. Se que pense Kyoya avant le voyage

Il se rappelle le jour qu'il a rencontrer Tsubasa comme si s'était hier, il était sur le toit et comme toute les moment ou il y était, il était étendue sur le sol, s'était calme pour une fois, personne ne posais de problème du moins jusqu'à se que la porte du toit ne s'ouvre.

Le toit était une zone interdite pour les autres élèves et personnes n'osais l'enfreindre s'il ne voulais pas se faire mordre à mort, autrement dit sa ne voulais dire qu'une chose, un élève cherchant les ennuies

Se relevant sans faire de bruit et se cachant derrière un coins sombre, il observe la personne venant de pénétrer son domaine.

Kyoya ne se rappelais pas l'avoir delà vue dans l'école, se qui veut dire qu'il ne pouvais être que l'une de ses deux choses, une personne non autoriser sur le campus ou alors un nouvel étudiants.

Il vue la personne se rapprocher du bord et l'observa avec attention, quand la personne se trouvais proche de la clôture et devant un banc il s'assis calmement et regarde l'emplacement ou Kyoya se trouve.

Kyoya ne l'avouera pas, mais il était surpris, est-ce qu'il l'avais repérer ? Mais comment, il était sur de cacher sa présence.

? - Tu peut sortir, je sais que tu est là.

Kyoya sortie de sa cachette sur ses gardes, il ne faisait pas confiance en cette herbivore, après tout s'était la première fois qu'il le voyais.

? - Hibari Kyoya-san, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyoya étant sur de ne pas lui avoir dit son nom puisque comme je vous le rappelle s'était la première fois qu'il voyais cette personne, rapprocha ses mains de ses tonfas, près à attaquer si besoin.

Kyoya - Qui est-tu herbivore et comment connais tu mon nom ?

L'inconnue souris et répondit d'une voix calme.

? - Tenshi Tsubasa, je suis un nouvel élève, est quand au fait de comment savoir qui tu est, tout le monde parle de toi, après tout tu est le président du conseil de discipline.

Kyoya observa se nouvel élève, il ne savais pas trop quoi penser de lui, il dégageais une aura de carnivore, mais il se conduisais comme un herbivore ou comme un carnivore calme et en contrôle, se que la plupart n'était pas capable de faire.

Curieux sur le carnivore à l'attitude calme, il décide de le laisser rester sur le toit et s'assis sur le banc les bras croiser, le message était clair, 'je te laisse rester ici, mais fait un seul faux mouvement et tu le regrettera'.

S'attendant à ne pas être compris puisque la plupart ne le comprenais pas il n'attendis pas une réponse et ferma les yeux, s'accotant sur la clôture il entendit quelque chose de surprenant.

Tsubasa - Merci.

Surpris il ouvris les yeux en sursaut et regarda Tsubasa juste à temps pour le voir sortir quelque chose de ses poches, pensant que s'était une armes il allais prendre ses tonfas, jusqu'à se que Tsubasa lui touche le bras et lui montre l'objet en question pour voir que se n'était qu'une flûte.

Voyant que l'objet en question n'était pas une armes ou un objet interdit il se calma et repris sa position initiale contre la clôture. S'était le silence jusqu'à se qu'il entende une douce mélodie d'une flûte. Ouvrant les yeux pour voir d'ou venait le bruit, il constata que s'était Tsubasa qui jouais. Se sentant calmer par la musique si douce et mélodieuse, il tomba endormie croyant avoir vue Hibird se posais sur l'épaules de Tsubasa.

Kyoya se réveilla quelques heures plus tard il entendais encore la musique, se qui signifiais que Tsubasa était encore là. Regardant ses alentours, il constata embarrasser qu'il avait la tête sur les genoux de Tsubasa.

Que devrait t'il faire ? Tsubasa n'avais pas l'air d'avoir remarquer qu'il était réveiller, peut-être devrais t'il faire comme s'il était encore endormie ? Après tout soyons sérieux, il était très confortable comme sa et la musique lui donnais envie de se rendormir.

Mais avant même qu'il n'est le temps de choisir Hibird est celui qui fis remarquer à Tsubasa que Kyoya était réveiller.

Hibird - Réveiller, réveiller, réveiller...

Alors que Hibird chanter sans arrêt la chose qu'il voulais éviter que Tsubasa ne remarque, Tsubasa descendis la tête et regarda Kyoya.

Tsubasa - Je vois que vous êtes réveiller, Hibari-san.

Kyoya hocha simplement de la tête et se releva malgré sont envie de restais dans cette position.

Leurs quelque autre rencontre se sont passer de la même façons, tout les deux sur le toit, Tsubasa jouant de la flûte et Kyoya utilisant ses genoux comme coussin.

Un jour Tsubasa avait commençais à apporter un deuxième bento leurs de leurs lunch ensemble, Kyoya curieux ne peux s'empêcher de demander se que s'était, Tsubasa répondit qu'il était pour lui, il ne l'avait jamais vue manger et s'inquiétais pour lui.

À partir de se moment Tsubasa apporta toujours un bento pour Kyoya, mais sérieusement Kyoya ne pouvais pas se plaindre, la nourriture était divine !

Il sont peut à peut devenue amis, vraiment quand Tetsuya avait découvert la nouvelle, sa lui a pris presque 30 minutes pour revenir dans le monde des vivants (Il avait freezer et ne bougeais plus) au moins il ne s'était pas évanouie s'était déjà cela.


	11. Se que pense Hayato avant le voyage

La première fois que Hayato vue Tsubasa était à la bibliothèque de l'école, se jour la Tsuna était malade et Hayato avait déjà pris toute les notes de aujourd'hui pour lui. Ne voulant pas rentrez chez lui tout de suite il chercha quelque chose à faire dans l'école quand il tomba pas hasard sur la bibliothèque.

N'aient rien de mieux à faire sur le moment il décida d'entrer dans la pièce, une fois à l'intérieur il regarda leurs vaste sélection de bouquin jusqu'à se qu'il tomba sur une livre qui attira son attention 'Les créatures mythique et fantastique' se n'était pas un livre sur les alien, mais pour une certaine raison, il ne pouvais s'empêcher de le prendre.

Une fois le livres en main, il se dirigea vers la place de lecture pour s'asseoir. Mais vue rapidement qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule place de libre à la table de l'élève ignorer de la classe. Habituellement il aurais ignorer les élèves de la classe de Tsuna, mais Tsubasa ne savais jamais moquer de Tsuna.

Décider il prend la place à la table de Tsubasa et s'assied devant celui-ci.

Tsubasa aient remarquer Hayato le regarde pendant un moment avant de parler.

Tsubasa - Bonsoir Gokudera-san.

Hayato surpris releva la tête et se surpris lui même en répondant. Habituellement il l'aurais oublier ou aurais changer de place ne voulant pas qu'ont lui parle, mais Tsubasa était différent, il était calme, ne jugeais personne sans le connaitre d'abord, était patient et avait une gentillesse immensurable. Il constata sa gentillesse lorsqu'il donna un de ses lunch à Chrome.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il baissa la tête vers son livre pour faire comme s'il lisais encore, mais leva discrètement les yeux pour observer Tsubasa curieux.

Tsubasa lisais un livre d'horreur se qui le fis frisonner, même s'il était techniquement de la mafia, il ne supportais pas les livres d'horreur, tout comme les films d'ailleurs.

Il leva les yeux un peux plus, Tsubasa portais son écharpe comme tout les autres jours, mais il pouvais voir son teint de peau grâce à ses mains sur la table. Il avait le visage levais un peux se qui donnais l'occasion à Hayato de voir un peux plus son visage, il avait les yeux d'un magnifique bleu clair et foncé, donnant l'impression de regarder l'océan. Mais il remarqua quelque chose que personne n'avais pas remarquer jusqu'à maintenant puisqu'elle était toujours cacher sous sa frange, il avait une petite cicatrice sur le sourcil gauche. Curieux il ne peut détourner le regard.

Mais il compris bien trop tard qu'il n'était pas du tout discret dans son observation, pour commencer la main gauche de Tsubasa se trouver maintenant sous son menton et on pouvais voir l'amusement dans ses yeux. Hayato devenue aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, il avait été repérer! Comme ses embarrassant, Tsubasa l'avais vue le regarder l'observer !

Tsubasa ria doucement sous son souffle se qui surpris Hayato, il n'avais jamais entendu Tsubasa parler ou faire le moindre bruit, alors l'entendre rire était bizarre et en même temps chalheureux, il ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, mais il voudrait bien l'entendre encore.

Tsubasa - Les créatures mythique et fantastiques ?

Revenant sur terre il constate que Tsubasa regardais le livre qu'il tenait avec intérêt et était-ce de la nostalgie dans ses yeux ? Remarquant enfin que Tsubasa attendait une réponse il hoche de la tête et répond.

Hayato - Ouais, se n'est pas mon style de lecture habituelle, mais pour une certaine raison il m'attirais, je n'avait rien à faire, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

Tsubasa hoche simplement de la tête avant d'avoir l'air de se rappelais quelque chose.

Tsubasa - Je vient de me rappeler que j'avais une rencontre avec le club de recherche sur les alien, je doit malheureusement partir, je vous reverrais une autre fois Gokudera-san.

Tsubasa se leva et se préparais à partir quand Hayato attrapa son poignet aient l'air d'avoir sortie de sa précédente. Il était rentrez dans ses penser en entendant le nom du club qu'il ne connaissait jusqu'à maintenant nullement l'existence.

Tsubasa regarda Gokudera curieux, il s'avais se qu'il allais dire, après tout il **est** le meilleur hacker au japon, probablement même au monde. Il savais que Hayato était intéressais au alien et qu'un club sur le sujet attiserais sa curiosité, mais n'allais pas imaginer qu'il avait inventer cette fameuse rencontre juste pour avoir l'intérêt de Hayato, il savais qu'Hayato aimait les alien en effet, mais il n'avais pas inventer cette rencontre, il avais vraiment une rencontre avec le président du club, le fait que Gokudera était là quand il devait se rendre à la rencontre n'était rien d'autre qu'une coïncidence.

Hayato - Le club de recherche sur les alien ? Je savais pas que se club existais.

On pouvais non seulement entendre l'intérêt dans la voix d'Hayato, mais on pouvais également le voir dans ses yeux, il pétillais comme jamais auparavant, du moins si on ne compte pas que Tsuna était dans son champs de vision. Tsubasa sourit malgré le fait qu'il savais que personne ne le voyais.

Tsubasa - En effet le club de recherche sur les alien, tu est intéressais par se club ?

Hayato semblais pensais un moment avait de secouer la tête tristement.

Hayato - Je serais intéressais, mais je ne peut pas laisser Juudaime seul.

Hayato regardais Tsubasa alors qu'il semblais réfléchir à quelque chose. Avant de le regarder partir avec regret, voulant énormément faire partie de se club, mais il ne voulais pas laisser son Juudaime seul.

Ses un peux plus tard dans la journée que l'on vois Tsubasa marcher vers Tsuna, Takeshi et Hayato. Tsuna ne su que grâce à son hyper-intuition que Tsubasa approchais, Tsubasa ne faisait aucun bruit en se déplaçant. Arrêtant sur ses pas pour regardais derrière lui se demandant la personne se dirigeant vers eux (Tsuna savais que quelqu'un se dirigeais vers eux, mais pas qui exactement) ses gardiens pensant qu'un ennemi se rapprochais de leurs boss (il n'avais pas entendu ou vue Tsubasa se rapprochais) jusqu'à se qu'il entende se qui semblais être un petit rire.

Regardant la où Tsuna regardait ils identifieur Tsubasa immédiatement, le foulard virevoltant avec le vent était un signe de l'arrivais de Tsubasa. Ils le regard-aire se rapprocher d'eux d'un pas léger avec curiosité, pourquoi Tsubasa voulais t'il leurs parlais ?

Même en sentant leurs regard Tsubasa ne réagis pas le moins du monde et continua à marcher vers eux. Une fois devant eux, Tsubasa se mis devant Hayato et sortie se qui semblais être une note et la tendis à Hayato. Curieux Hayato regarde la note pour y voir un numéro de téléphone avec 'président du club de recherche sur les alien' marquer au dessus du numéro. Surpris il leva la tête et regarda la personne devant lui, Tsubasa comme toujours avais la tête pointer vers le sol.

Hayato - Pourquoi me donner le numéro du président du club ? Je ne peux pas m'y inscrire de toute façons.

Tsubasa - Je connais bien le président et aient vue t'on envie d'être dans le club quand j'en est parlais, j'ai parlais avec le président et je lui est parler de ta position.

Hayato était surpris que Tsubasa est fait cela pour lui, mais ne dis rien et continue d'écouter Tsubasa. Tsuna et Takeshi ne comprenant pas, mais sachant que sa devais être important pour Hayato ne dirent rien et on simplement continuer d'écouter l'explication murmurer de Tsubasa, ne parlant pas pour être sûr d'entendre la suite de la conversation.

Tsubasa - Je lui est dit que tu aimerais bien faire partie du club, mais que tu ne pouvais pas pour une certaine raison, j'ai réussie à le convaincre de te donner une chance, tu na cas l'appeler pour suivre une sorte d'interview. Et ne t'en fait pas je sais que tu est occuper avec Sawada-san et Yamamoto-Sa, alors je l'est convaincu de te faire passer l'interview par téléphone.

Hayato - Mais...mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire se qu'il me demanderons de faire. Je veut dire, il vont surement me demander d'aller au réunion ou de participer à tout les événements, non ?

Tsubasa resta silencieux un moment, Hayato pensant que s'était sa réponse commençais à déprimer, jusqu'à se qu'il vois Tsubasa chercher dans ses poches, sa ne prend qu'un moment avant que Tsubasa trouve se qu'il cherchais et le sort de sa poche avant de le donner à Hayato.

Hayato curieux prend la feuille tendue dans sa direction et la lie le plus vite qu'il peu avant de relever la tête regardant Tsubasa avec joie. Tsuna curieux demande à Tsubasa se qu'était la feuille.

Tsubasa - Je savais que Gokudera-san aurais du mal à choisir sachant qu'il ne voulais pas vous laisser seul Sawada-san, alors j'ai convaincu le président d'accepter certaine chose.

Tsuna - Quel était ses chose Tenshi-san ?

Tsubasa - Le fait que Gokudera-san puisent faire toute les réunions depuis un téléphone ou si disponible un ordinateur duquel il se filmerais pour faire comme s'il était présent. Ensuite je les convaincu de ne laisser participer Gokudera-san au événement qu'il veut et/ou peut faire.

Tsuna - Mais alors que signifie se papier ?

Tsubasa - J'ai fait signer un contrat au président du club disant clairement qu'il devait suivre ses close à propos de Gokudera-san, s'il ose enfreindre le contrat les conséquences serons désastreuse...du moins pour lui.

Hayato, Takeshi et Tsuna regarde Tsubasa s'éloigner d'eux avec gratitude, heureux de se qu'il avait fait pour Hayato, mais curieux sûr ses fameuse conséquences, après tout que pourrait-il faire ?


End file.
